Between The Lines
by castlenova
Summary: **COMPLETE Starting at the pilot episode and moving up along, exploring some of the little moments that we viewers always wondered about, and now, write about. More info inside. COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, in light of my recent viewing of the new movie, and my immense disappointment with it, I have decided to go back on the

Ok so, in light of my recent viewing of the new movie, and my immense disappointment with it, I have decided to go back on the original series and write my own little tid-bit things for each episode. It'll take a while and people may not care to read them but hey, that's the luck of the draw. Read and Review, if you like.

Pilot

She didn't care that she had exposed herself to her new partner. She didn't care that they had only known each other for half a day or whatever it was. She didn't care that she wasn't even supposed to have been in his room. The only thing she cared about was the fact that those bites had been made by mosquitoes. She actually felt quite annoyed at herself that she hadn't realised that herself, annoyed that somehow she had allowed Mulder's crazy theories to edge their way into her head and make her doubt herself, so much so that she couldn't even recognise a mosquito bite. Annoyed that despite her rigid insistence on facts and science, she had somehow panicked at the thought that one of his theories might have had some essence of truth in them. And the fact that he could get inside her head so easily scared her more than anything else….

As they walked back to the forest clearing, Mulder noticed the bruise on the side of her face. He reached across and tipped it gingerly, causing her to turn towards him.

"You ok, Scully?" He asked, nodding toward the bruise.

"I'm fine. Sheriff Miles hit me with his gun, that's all." She shrugged. They walked on a little further before Scully spoke again.

"Is it like this all the time?" Mulder bit his bottom lip.

"Pretty much, yeah. You want out?" She shook her head.

"No. Just trying to figure out if I should get better life assurance…" She joked and they chuckled quietly as they came back upon the clearing in the woods…

Scully couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her report and how Kersh had seemed so despondent. She couldn't help but think about how he had looked at the metal implant she had shown him. He barely glanced at it, as if, somehow he had seen it all before. She assumed that it was just the demeanour of authoritative types in here. Always act as if you are aware of everything. And what was she thinking, making such an assumption anyway? She had been listening to Mulder for too long, which did not bode well for their future considering they had only worked together for a few days. She groaned as she turned over to peer out the crack in her curtains. The city looked so bright in the distance and all around her. No wonder she couldn't sleep.

In contrast, the only glare lighting Mulder's back building apartment was that of his TV set. He rarely slept, and on the occasions that he did, he usually had nightmares, which then ceased his sleep. Generally speaking, he ran on adrenaline and the day that that ran out would be a sorry day indeed. The TV was hosting some dodgy 80's horror movie that Mulder was mouthing the words to. He had clearly seen it before, and more than once. He thought about the events of the last few days, particularly his new partner. She was gutsy, independent and she knew when she was right, the latter of which of course would cause trouble because he knew when he was right too, even when he wasn't. Still, the image of her standing almost completely naked in his motel room wouldn't leave him anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Throat

**Deep Throat**

Scully sighed as she drove back towards the motel. They would have to grab their stuff quickly and get the hell out of here. Personally she was slightly sickened by the whole scenario. If what Mulder was saying was true, and it certainly seemed to be the case, that pilots and he himself had had their memories erased then she wanted immediate evasion from this place. Mulder didn't remember anything about where he had been and she believed him. She had only known him for a short length of time but she knew he wouldn't joke about something as intrusive as altering someone's memory. She shook her head, wondering if this was really what she had signed up for when she decided to join the FBI.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder sat quietly on the car journey home. He hadn't moved from his seat when they stopped off at the motel to collect their stuff. He was too busy thinking, trying desperately hard to remember something, anything. He knew he had seen something. He knew there had been something there that had ignited him, but it had been taken away. And now he struggled to try and find it.

"Mulder, do you want to stop for food or a break?" Scully asked, spotting a roadside petrol pumps in the distance. There was probably some sort of restaurant in it too. Mulder said nothing. He simply leaned forward in his seat putting his head in his hands, his index fingers resting on his temples.

"Mulder?" She tried again. No answer. She lost her patience.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she asked cattily. He jerked up in his seat.

"Trying to remember what happened…" He said quickly. Scully frowned.

"Mulder, come on. Just forget it…"

"That's the problem Scully. I just forgot it. I know I saw something Scully. Something big, obviously something they didn't want me to see. I have to try and remember what it was…" His voice seemed to crack a little bit and she pulled over into the petrol pumps.

"What about the man who approached you in DC?" Scully asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to try and find him, see if he can tell me. See if he can help me. There has to be something…" He trailed off, hanging his head in his hands again, clearly distraught Scully noted. She reached across and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mulder? Come on. We'll get something to eat. There's still a long way to go and I need some energy." She smiled kindly and he nodded. Food it was. Even if he didn't feel much like eating right now.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mulder watched her as she drove, eyes never leaving the road, calm, controlled manner, head held high. A proud woman whom, after her actions today, he had to say he was proud to have as a partner. She had risked a lot to save him. He knew for a fact that many others in the Bureau would have just left him there. But not her. As he watched her, he realised just how young she looked. The freckles on her cheeks just seemed that bit fresher, that bit lighter and more youthful looking. He had known from their first meeting that he was probably a couple of years older than her but he hadn't really noticed that fact until now, when he watched her face being illuminated by oncoming headlights and the concentration furrowing her brow. He wondered if she would stick around long enough to maintain her youthful appearance. Or if, like he, after a while the youth would simply find a safer place to be and leave it's original owner to age gracefully, or perhaps ungracefully. Because one thing was for sure, their face were definitely going to show their won and un-won fights if they had the gall to stay at it for long enough.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, so that's the next chapter. Hopefully have more coming soon. Watch this space._


	3. Chapter 3

Squeeze

**Squeeze**

Scully suppressed a smirk as Colton walked past her. She had decided to call him after they had captured Toom's to tell him that he had been wrong. Childish, she admitted but then Tom had been childish. Telling his ASA on she and Mulder, it was like being back in playschool. They both stood guard until Violent Crimes had shown up and taken over. Scully bolted into her room and found a clean t-shirt to put on before reappearing in the living room. Mulder was still there.

"You ok?" He asked softly and she nodded, watching as the VC unit conducted their work.

"So much for my bath…" She shrugged and he chuckled before remembering something. He reached into his pocket.

"Here, I took the liberty of salvaging this for you." He said as he handed her the chain Tooms had thieved from her neck earlier. She noticed Tom shooting her look of distaste as she took the chain from Mulder, who also noticed.

"Thanks Mulder." She said as she slipped it into her pocket, making a note to herself to thoroughly clean it before using, if ever using again.

"So Colton's still searching for the elusive FBI stripes then…" Mulder drawled and Scully smirked.

"Yeah…" She said thoughtfully.

"How do you him anyway?" He asked quickly, turning his head to look at her know reaction, which wasn't really one to give away much information.

"From Quantico. We uh, we dated for a while…" She said shyly and Mulder nodded.

"I kinda got that impression." Mulder replied honestly. He had known right from first seeing them that Scully had once known this man more intimately. She nodded.

"I knew you'd have figured that out." She laughed and he nodded.

"Hey, I might be Spooky Mulder but I still got into this job because I was a pretty good profiler…" He shrugged and Scully raised an eyebrow at him as she stood up.

"Pretty good? Mulder, don't be modest. I've read some of your past case reports. Exceptional was the word used when we were in the Academy." Mulder shrugged.

"Long time ago. Now I'm just spooky." He grinned and she smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah you are." She walked away to find out what was going on, and when she would have her house to herself again. He sat there, looking around timidly. This was his first time in here. He felt kind of bad for breaking down her door. But maybe the Bureau would cover that for her. He looked across and saw Colton standing by the door of the bathroom, watching Scully talking to his ASA quite animatedly. Mulder frowned. He couldn't imagine Scully with this guy. She was far too strong for him, far too opinionated and far too gutsy. Tom Colton was a spoilt child who had never grown up. Still, he felt somewhat touched by the fact that Scully had stuck with their investigation rather than leaping at the chance to get back to her old friends, and what she knew. It was a testament to the level of respect that he knew was growing between them. She may have been arguing with him left, right and centre but at least she respected him. And right now, that was all he could ask for.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok so that's another chapter up. Watch this space. More soon. Read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Conduit

**Conduit**

The skies opened as Mulder walked home, visibly upset and pale. He didn't look back as he walked out of the church. It wasn't a place he frequented. In fact, he generally tried to stay away from churches, as they held no significance for him. He kept the photograph in his inside coat pocket, close to his chest, close to his heart. Scully didn't understand. Of course she didn't, how could she? She didn't even believe him really. He knew by her face every time the matter of his sister came up. He knew she didn't believe him, knew she thought there was another rational explanation. She just never said any of that. He sighed as it started to bucket down and soon his hair was stuck flat to his head. Slowly, reluctantly, and only after checking how much cash he had in his wallet, he hailed a taxi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She knew he thought that she didn't believe him. She could see it in his eyes every time he mentioned his sister, every time that he told her with such a passion-filled voice about her, every time he mentioned her she could hear the tone in his voice, trying, so desperately to convince her, to convince anybody, just so someone would believe him. She knew how much it hurt him to see people ridiculing his sister. He didn't mind the ridiculing of himself because he didn't really take himself seriously anyway but it was below the belt when they started on Samantha. As she listened to the last of his hypnotic regression tapes she sighed. He would kill her if he knew she had gotten a hold of these. It wasn't that he would mind her listening to them, but doing so behind his back, without telling him would be a betrayal. She believed finally, that somewhere behind his paranoid exterior he was beginning to trust her, beginning to see that she wasn't there to debunk his work but to add to it, beginning to see that she wasn't there reject his theories but to advance them.

But she knew how much he was hurting right now too. He had been silent the whole way home. He had seen in Ruby some sort of connection to his sister, some glimmer of hope, some hint that there may be light at the end of his 21 year long tunnel. He wanted some brief, crack of an idea of what it was like where she was, wherever she had been. He didn't care if it wasn't where Samantha was; he just wanted to know something. Anything. And she thought about how difficult it was for her to hold him back, to put that steadying hand on his shoulder and know that someday, that small steadying hand wouldn't be enough to stop him from doing something stupid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok so this is Conduit and I'm getting through them pretty good now! More to come. Read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Jersey Devil

**The Jersey Devil**

"So who was the guy, Scully?" Mulder asked as they made their way down to the car park. Scully smirked. She knew his curiosity would get the better of him.

"Remember I went to my god-son's birthday party? One of his friend's fathers." She smiled. Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"Married man? Agent Scully…" He adopted a mock tone of shock. She laughed.

"No, he's divorced." Mulder nodded, opening the door of the car and getting in.

"So you're not going to see him again?" Mulder asked casually. Scully shook her head.

"No. It's a bit difficult to have any kind of exterior normal life when what you're really thinking about is the hairy Neanderthal you just picked up in New Jersey." Mulder smirked.

"Kinky." She laughed as Mulder started the car and drove off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully yawned as she flicked through the TV stations. She was tired, and watching Mulder prance, and yes she did mean prance, about the Smithsonian like a shy teenager who had just got a date, had made her feel even more tired. Sometimes she just couldn't handle his intense enthusiasm. That was why it had been nice to go on that one date. To get away from it all, to have a chance to remember what normal life was, and to ultimately discard it as boring. She shrugged and as she did, her phone rang.

"Oh Mulder, go away." She whined aloud as she picked up the phone. But it wasn't Mulder.

"Oh, hi Ellen." Scully said sleepily. She knew what this was and she didn't want an all-night post-mortem. Ellen did as Scully had predicted: asked about the date.

"Yeah, yeah, he was nice. And normal." She added hastily. Then she listened a bit more while Ellen talked.

"No, I don't think so." Ellen seemed to almost yell down the phone.

"Why? Because I'm swamped with work at the moment and don't have time…" she lied. Ellen grumbled incoherently on the other line.

"Listen Ellen, I have to be up early tomorrow. I'll call you at the weekend. We can meet up, ok? Fine. Goodnight." Scully replaced the phone on its stand. As she stood up she stretched her back and worked out a few cracks in her neck. It was definitely time for bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder dozed lightly on the couch in his apartment. He rarely slept but after the last few days he found himself absolutely exhausted, and sore. He had a cushion resting on the couch beside where he had been cut open so that if he rolled he would not hurt himself. His eyes opened slowly. He couldn't help thinking over the last few days. Maybe there wasn't much difference between he and the "Jersey Devil". He knew he had seen some sort of recognition in her eyes. He knew there had been some kind of human emotion there, he knew…he needed to start holding more doors for Scully. What? Where did that thought come from? It was true though. Yes she had only been kidding with him but she was right. It was to do with courtesy and chivalry, and had nothing whatsoever to do with him thinking his partner was just that teensy weensy bit attractive. Or very attractive…he clenched his eyes shut. Stop it, he told himself. She was his partner, that's it. Case closed. He felt a tinge of pain in his side as he repositioned himself to try and sleep again. He would be glad when this healed. Until then, he'd just have to be careful. He didn't think of anything more that night. He simply lay his head back and fell asleep.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok so there we go, another chapter and I guess Mulder and Scully's views etc are starting to show a it clearer now. Please continue to read and review. Thank you. More to come._


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows

**Shadows**

"Alright! We'll go see the damn Liberty Bell!" Scully exclaimed after another minute of Mulder's hint-dropping. She missed the grin that spread across his face, that grin of the victorious. He switched his indicator light and turned left instead of right to head in the general direction of the Bell.

"But really Mulder, it's just a big bell with a crack in it." She added again and he nodded.

"It won't take long. It's just after being here so many times it's starting to get embarrassing that I haven't seen it." He lied and she knew it.

"Do you know what's scary? The fact that I'm able to tell when you're lying now." She said pointedly and he glanced at her.

"I'm not lying." He lied again.

"Sure Mulder."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So that was it?" He asked as they made their way back to the car. She smirked.

"Exciting, huh?" He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I finally saw it." He replied, trying to hide his disappointment. Yeah, he had expected nothing more than a bell but he felt completely indifferent to this place, as opposed to some of the other sights he had seen across the world.

"But you won't rush back to see it again." Scully finished for him and he laughed. As they reached a gate, he stepped around her and opened the gate, his hand automatically moving to the small of her back to usher her through. She smirked, thinking he hadn't noticed it but he had. They didn't call him Fox for nothing. He usually didn't miss much.

"What?" He asked her and he saw her shoulders tense slightly, the telling sign that she had been unaware of being caught.

"Nothing." She said quickly. He frowned.

"What is it Scully?"

"What's what Mulder?" She challenged him, and now he was stuck. He could tell her he saw her shoulders tensing and ask why, and hence draw attention on the fact that he even noticed such a miniscule movement in the first place. Or he could say nothing. He grinned inwardly. She was crafty. She had seen straight through what he was doing and had called him on it. He decided simply to shake his head and say nothing but hold the gate and follow her as they headed back to the car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully grinned. She had caught him. She knew exactly what she had done, it had become a reflex reaction in the last while. But damn it, she couldn't help it that Mulder had absolutely no sense of personal space whatsoever. She had seen it quite clearly when he gave Lauren his card. He had stood close to her and peered down at her, towering over her. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be that tall and to be able to look down at people. He was quite intimidating looking when he was towering over you like that. Only for the fact that Scully knew she had the mental beating of him she probably would never have opened her mouth. She had marked it down as one of his techniques, so to speak, over the last while. And she noticed that he had tried it on her a couple of times also. It had all started soon after the Jersey Devil case. He had started holding doors, ushering her through with the slightest touch of his hand on the small of her back, sometimes so slight it gave her shivers. Tonight had been an involuntary response. Her shoulders had simply tensed, she didn't know why. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She knew it was probably his way of replying to her comment about holding doors a few weeks back, but somehow he had caught her unaware. She wondered absentmindedly if it was all a mind game with him. She wondered if he was just figuring out the best way to intimidate and control her. But then she dismissed that thought. Mulder was a smart man; if he hadn't realised that she would not be intimidated then he was probably crazy. Or at least crazier than she had assumed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She had caught him red-handed. He had always tried to exert himself over people using his size and usually it worked but not with her. She had tensed but had had a comeback for him straightaway. Even when he had put his arm around her to show her the fingerprints, she had only looked somewhat perplexed but not really uncomfortable. He could only marvel at how small she was, no, not small, petite. She'd probably stitch him with a punch if he called her small or short. Her shoulders had felt strong under his hand though, and he knew that despite the petite exterior, there was a strong, tough woman there and he wasn't about to win any battles or arguments with her. And he had tried. Somehow though, it was easy to accept defeat if it was with her. She always seemed to have a gracious face, as though wishing sometimes that his theories would not only be right but some undeniable proof would crop up to support the theory. He knew that even though she would be right, she would be disappointed because he wasn't. It gave him an immense feeling of satisfaction to know that whether he was right or wrong, his partner would always want it to be the former. That was why he had insisted on coming to see the Liberty Bell tonight. He wanted to just do something other than work on a case then get in a car and go home. He wanted some sort of middle ground between those two tasks, some kind of breathing space where he could just relax and chat to his partner without talking about cases, as they both knew that was what the car journey home was for. It had been nice just standing by the bell, joking about the crack and other things, as two friends rather than two work colleagues. And getting back into the car now, he felt somewhat refreshed and ready for the journey home, after giving his thoughts and mind a breath of fresh air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok, so slightly longer chapter there. It'll depend on episode content the length of chapters and the length of time to post. Anyway, thanks for reviews so far – keep it up! R+R!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost in the Machine

**Ghost in the Machine**

As they made their way out the front door of Eurisko, Mulder stopped her all of a sudden and put a hand to her temple where one of her cuts was seeping blood still.

"It's just a scratch." Scully said quickly. Mulder frowned.

"Should you go to a hospital?"

"No, honestly Mulder. They're just scratches. They'll be gone in a couple of days." She reassured him. He nodded and withdrew his hand, fingertips grazing her cheek as he did. They walked on. His car had been destroyed so they walked to hers. He offered to drive and took the keys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How are you feeling Mulder?" She asked as they pulled up outside her place. He bowed his head for a moment before answering.

"Like I can visit Jerry's grave in peace." He stated and she smiled.

"Yeah." She whispered. They sat silent for a moment before Scully moved to get out of the car.

"It, it almost seems a pity though, doesn't it? I mean, Brad's software, it almost seems a pity to have destroyed something so groundbreaking. It should have been so good. It should have been showcased to the world as a great invention…" He trailed off and Scully smiled kindly.

"Mulder, I know what you're saying but it obviously wasn't a perfected programme. It's lucky it wasn't showcased and released…" She began but he cut across her.

"Or maybe it was just like everything else in this world: it stuck around long enough to learn the bad things, to become a poison." He spat the last few words vehemently.

"Don't blame yourself over this Mulder. You did nothing wrong. If it weren't for you, maybe more people would have died. You did the right thing." She told him warmly and he smiled back at her. Once again, she moved to get out of the car but he stopped her.

"You know Scully, we fought the machine tonight, and won." He said pointedly and she nodded triumphantly.

"Yeah. Yeah we did, Mulder." She smirked. Finally he was beginning to see the good in what had happened.

"I dread the day when we're not strong enough to fight and the machine." He added solemnly and Scully's face fell. He had a point, but she just didn't want to think about it right now. It was presumably years away, or at least it would be now, thanks to Mulder but he was right. The machines were only going to get more sophisticated and who knew but that day where they were stronger than humans may be close than previously thought.

"Hey Scully?" He called as she opened the car door.

"Mulder, I wanna go get cleaned up." She whined. This was the third time he'd stopped her.

"Just one last question, that you didn't answer for me….Am I a pain in the ass to work with?" He grinned cheekily and she chuckled. Her hand instinctively patted his knee as she replied.

"Yes Mulder. Yes you are." She grinned and climbed out of the car, leaving him to contemplate her comments while she went to clean herself up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok short again. And no real POV's that time but ya know, loads more to come!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ice

**Ice**

There was a tense atmosphere on the journey back to Washington. Neither Mulder nor Scully said anything for a long period of time. Mulder sat staring out the window, looking at the white cloud beneath them and wondering about what lay beneath the ice beneath that. A little more than a day ago, he had had his gun trained on his partner, and she had hers trained on him. It was a scary thought to think that they could provoke each other so easily, and in such a dangerous environment. He had to admit, in hindsight, his behaviour probably had made him the main suspect but he had felt quite hurt to find that Scully hadn't believed him. She was supposed to be his partner, someone he trusted, someone whom he could rely on when everyone else let him down. He stopped his thoughts. What he was describing wasn't the characteristics of a work partner, but a close friend. His mind was still drawing into uncharted territory when it came to thoughts of his partner and he knew that if he continued this way he would only be met with immense disappointment. Still, the feel of her hand on his neck and back would burn his skin for many nights to come…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully sighed as she read over some of the case file she had brought with her, and the few notes she had managed to grab from the building before they were evacuated. She could tell Mulder wasn't happy, not only about the facility being torched, but about the events between them too. Sure, the evidence of something huge was being destroyed but when she thought about it, it might not have been considered as huge as your partner pulling a gun on you. She felt slightly ashamed for not trusting him. But it seemed to have been the aura of the place. She had felt it the minute they had walked inside. This was not a place of happiness and trust, but lies and anger. And she wondered if a bit of particularly the anger had rubbed off on her. She had to say that if she never saw Hodge again, it would be too soon. He had reminded her of Mulder, in a way, but more like how Mulder _could_ have turned out, rather than what he was. They both had the same paranoia, the same arrogance; Mulder just didn't come across as an asshole. She yawned as she shoved the files back into her travel bag.

"Tired?" Mulder asked without pulling his gaze from the window.

"Exhausted. I'll be glad when I can get a warm bath and climb into my own bed. There was an awkward silence for another few moments.

"Mulder…" Scully finally said, and he sensed by the tone in her voice that he should turn around and face her. Which he did. Somehow, Scully felt slightly intimidated. Why was he so damn tall? But it wasn't his height that was intimidating. It was the fact that he was looking directly at her, straight into her eyes, daring her to speak, challenging her to continue. He had those deep, puppy dog eyes that almost implored you to speak. Someday she feared she would look at him and get lost in his eyes they were so deep, held so much hope, and pain. She wondered how to phrase her apology. In the end she just said what came to her mind.

"I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you." He stifled a laugh and she frowned slightly.

"Well, it _is_ the first time one of my colleagues has wanted to shoot me…"

"I didn't want to shoot you Mulder." She replied quickly, and slightly annoyed that he had laughed off her apology. He realised this and seriousness returned to his face.

"It's ok Scully. I understand where you were coming from." He said gently and she nodded, explaining her theory about the atmosphere of the place getting to them all.

"I agree. It had a bad vibe right from the start. But hey, we got out of it. That's something." He smiled and she returned it with one of her own.

"You haven't got rid of me yet." She joked and he chuckled before turning solemn again.

"If I had, I'd be dead." She was silent for a moment. It was true. Was this his way of telling her that he needed her there? She wasn't sure and she certainly wasn't going to push it. Instead she found herself yawning again.

"You should get some sleep. We've still about an hour to go." He said softly and she nodded, laying her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes. He watched her for a moment as she twisted her neck this way and that, evidently not comfortable. He slouched down slightly in his seat and tipped her shoulder. Her eyes opened immediately. He shrugged the shoulder closest to her.

"Here, use my shoulder. It's not too bony." He grinned and she smiled a sincere smile of thanks back at him as she lay her head down on his shoulder, which she had to agree wasn't too bony. She was asleep within minutes. Mulder simply sat, enjoying the feel of her close proximity, and suddenly finding himself hoping that the plane took a little longer than expected.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, so there we go. Ice, (such a great episode IMO). More to come, thank you for reviews so far. Keep em coming!_


	9. Chapter 9

Space

**Space**

She was willing to think that when Mulder was a boy, he never believed he would even meet one of his childhood heroes like Col. Belt, no less say be present for his funeral. After the fan-boy act she had seen Mulder practice on this case, she wondered…this had to be a surreal experience, attending one of your idol's funerals. Being among the last people to see him into the earth. Scully had to admit, she had found it slightly frustrating to work with or even talk to him while he was in fan-boy mode but she supposed it would be the same if she ever met any of her idols. Though she didn't think she'd be quite as gushy as he was. Or at least, she hoped she wouldn't.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder watched as Michelle slid her hand into that of her fiancé's. He looked quite overwhelmed but his face seemed to loosen when she took his hand. Mulder smiled to himself. It was amazing how comforting such a small gesture could be. He glanced at Scully beside him. She was staring straight ahead, she didn't notice him. He wondered if it would always be like that, stolen glances when she wasn't looking, her never noticing his looks. As the coffin began to lower, Mulder turned to Scully. Time to go.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok, horrendously short but I will make no secret of the fact that I HATE this episode. It just really annoyed me. So this is short and we'll move on to the rest! R+R!_


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

"That was quite the shouting match." Scully quipped as Mulder walked out of the interrogation room. He smiled to see her still there.

"I thought you'd be gone." He said honestly. She shook her head.

"I figured it would be quick." She shrugged and stood up. He nodded.

"I guess I'll get the call pretty soon." He shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the possibility of his dismissal. Scully inhaled deeply.

"Well then, let's not be here for a while. Come on, we'll go get lunch." She grinned and they headed off in the general direction of the exit.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"They said they found Max's body. But I know they didn't. I'm telling you Scully. He's gone and whatever took him was strong enough to toss me twenty feet into the air." He took a bit of his sandwich as they sat on the steps of the park, all around them, life taking place. Children playing, parents watching carefully, couples walking hand in hand. Scully sighed as she took a sip from her water.

"Is there a switch on you somewhere so I can turn you off for a while?" She joked and he smirked back.

"No, I'm constantly turned on." She shook her head at his bad joke and they both laughed. His timing was spot on sometimes.

"Seriously though Mulder. It's a beautiful day. Enjoy your lunch. Think about something else for a while." He nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich. He looked around somewhat urgently.

"You can't do it, can you?" Scully stated, deadpan.

"No, I can't. Sorry." He replied just as quickly. She chuckled.

"It was a long shot anyway." He nodded and they both stood to go back to work.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully chuckled quietly to herself for most of the afternoon, thinking about Mulder's inability to think about anything other than work. He was quite exhausting actually. Even now, he sat in the office, his bad foot on the corner of his desk while we thumbed through past file reports of alien abduction, looking for consistencies, inconsistencies, any kind of clue, that she knew he wouldn't find. He had clearly read through these files hundreds of times, every time a new case of such kind came up probably and she was sure that if there was anything new to be found in them, he would have found it by now. As she sat there, pretending to be fixing some paperwork they hadn't finished, she wondered offhandedly I that was what faith was. Re-reading something a million times, knowing that there was nothing there, but re-reading it anyway, in the hope that there might be something. She smirked. She had to admire his faith in his quest, even if it happened to test her patience…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mulder popped a sunflower seed between his teeth as he pushed another file aside. He had been through these so many times; he knew the details before he even opened the folder but still he looked. He was just trying to pass the afternoon until the phone call came. He knew she was too. She was pretending to type but he knew she was simply tapping her fingernails off the keys. He pursed his lips. She was more worried about this than he was. Or at least it seemed that way.

"You're not going to get left on your own, Scully." He said suddenly. She didn't hear him properly at first, but when it processed she looked away from the computer screen and to him.

"What?" She replied, taking off her glasses. He stood up and hopped around to the front of his desk to lean on it.

"If I get thrown out. If the X-Files gets closed down. You won't be left on the sideline for long. You're too good." He said simply. Scully stood up and walked around to lean on her own desk, opposite him.

"What are you saying Mulder?"

"I'm saying just because you were working on the X Files it doesn't mean, you won't be left in some dead end desk job like I was. What I'm trying to say is, working on the X-Files won't affect your work like it affected me…" He stuttered slightly, not properly able to convey what he meant. Scully understood. He was afraid she thought she'd be just considered another kook because of her work in the X-Files. He thought she was afraid of not being taken seriously after working down here. There he was, on the verge of being thrown out and he was more worried about what would happen to her, when her worries were exactly the opposite of his.

"Mulder, that's the least of my worries." She said honestly and he looked at her. She smiled a reserved smile and he knew that she was telling the truth. He was about to speak again when the phone on his desk rang. They exchanged glances before Mulder hopped around to his seat and picked up the phone. Scully's mind wandered as he spoke into the phone. What would happen now? What would she do? What would he do? She guessed she would find out soon enough.

He put the phone down, a stunned look on his face. He turned to Scully.

"What?"

"Nothing. The complaint against me has been withdrawn. I've been given a formal warning that if I step out of line again, I'm out."

"Well that only gives you a couple more days then." She joked and he laughed. It did seem a silly thing to tell him of all people.

"Yeah. Strange…" She nodded.

"It's a relief. Come on, we better actually do some work." She chuckled, nodding to her computer screen. He smiled and picked up another one of his files. All was well. For now.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

_Ok so there we go. Next chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Hopefully I keep updating quick enough for you! Thanks. More to come._


	11. Chapter 11

Eve

**Eve**

_She_ answered the phone. _His_ phone. Now what was she doing in his room in the first place? It was against Bureau policy and somehow he got the feeling that this Scully knew that. Maybe there was something he didn't know about. And he knew about everything. Somehow, having seen this pair together, even if only from a distance, it was a pair he could quite conceivably imagine. But this could end badly for him. If she were to find him this could be very bad. He knew Mulder could be trusted. And he knew he could be led. Show him a glimpse of something amongst all those ones of nothing and he would believe that he had a very forthcoming contact. But her. He still didn't know what her agenda was yet, whether she was actually just a spy within Mulder's area of expertise or if she was a fully committed agent on the X-Files. The only thing he realised, that might sway her, was Mulder. Sure, he was brash and arrogant, and he believed that because he asked questions, he deserved all the answers, but at the heart of it all, he had that unique ability to make such madness appear accessible, even to the staunchest unbeliever.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As he waited now, he weighed up the weight of this agreement he had with Mulder. Would it be worth it if it all went south because of this mistake? He contacted Mulder because he wanted someone to take notice of what was going on, to look at what was happening and to uncover his secrets. He couldn't do it, but he knew someone like Mulder could. He was in too deep. He had his finger in every pie possible and to speak out on one would result in his other nine fingers being chopped off. He didn't quite care for that. His survival instinct shone through. He tensed as he heard footsteps on the boardwalk and he took a glance down the way. It was Mulder. He could tell by his tall frame, but slightly slouched shoulders. He always walked like that when he was meeting with him. It was his "Conspiracy" walk. They both walked on as Mulder reached him and they began to talk.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, decided to break away from norm on this one and write a piece from Deep Throat's perspective. I always wondered about Scully answering the phone in his room. If it had been the FBI, they'd have been in trouble, wouldn't they? Anyway, thanks for reviews. Please continue!_


	12. Chapter 12

Fire

**Fire**

Mulder wondered later, how long Scully had been watching for when he and Phoebe had danced and kissed. He felt ashamed that it had been he who had initiated that kiss, and it would be worse if Scully had seen it. After the sob story he had given her about Phoebe playing him and messing him around, the worst possible thing he could have done was kiss her in front of Scully. But the truth was, as he had danced with her, he had felt that longing for some sort of intimate contact, even the slightest touch. It had been quite a while since he'd felt anything in way remotely like that of physical contact. After all, he was a red-blooded male, and only human.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He contemplated tossing it out the window. He contemplated pulling the metallic tape out of its plastic casing and burning it. In the end he just shoved it in a drawer in his desk to gather dust. There was a point, earlier in the evening, when he had come close to putting the tape in his radio and playing it. He had been suave when Scully had asked if he would listen to it; telling her no, so she thought that Phoebe's hold on him had gone. But it hadn't, he realised. Scully was right. He had dropped everything to help her and had ended up in over his head again, although he had to admit, better able to cope with it. Thanks to Scully. He sighed. He'd effectively ditched her on this case, ditched her so he could go reminisce over times with Phoebe, times neither good nor bad. But yet, when he had blacked out in the hotel, it wasn't Phoebe who had sat by his bed with a glass of water ready for him when he awoke, but Scully. And she had clearly been there as long as he had. She had come up to Boston just to help him out. Phoebe had come the whole way from England just to torment him. There was a huge difference. And with that thought, Mulder opened the drawer of the desk, and reached across to open the window behind it. He looked at the tape once more before swinging his arm back in an arc around him and flinging the tape out the window, smashing it off the opposite wall. He watched as the pieces of the tape fell to the alley below and then he shut the window. It might have taken ten years to forget Phoebe the last time. But it certainly wouldn't take as long this time.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully was glad to see the back of Phoebe Green. Yes, her reasons were a little selfish but that was beside the point. She had clearly made Mulder uncomfortable, and that in turn had made him uncomfortable around Scully, like he had been in the hotel when she had gone to him after the firemen rescued him. When she'd held the oxygen mask up to him, she'd used her other hand to steady his head, her hand holding the back of his neck gently but he'd swatted her away. She didn't like to appear cocky but she knew for a fact that in normal circumstances, he wouldn't do that. He never flinched if they brushed off each other or if their hands touched by accident. It just wasn't him. She didn't like to jump to too many conclusions but he seemed to go out of his way to find reasons to touch her, even if it was just the guiding hand on the small of her back. Of course, she couldn't really consider herself to be working with Mulder long enough yet to know all the ins and outs of him. He had never really been physically vulnerable around her, and maybe it was something that affected him in such a way that he didn't like to be seen as needing help. Maybe she'd read the whole situation completely wrong. She wasn't a profiler but she knew Mulder pretty well to know when he wasn't himself. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal on Monday.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok so there's Fire. Kind of a difficult one to do but hopefully you like it. Getting on a roll at the moment so hoping to have maybe one more up tonight. Thanks! Read and review._


	13. Chapter 13

Beyond The Sea

**Beyond The Sea**

Scully closed her eyes as she felt Mulder's hand on her arm, squeezing slightly every now and then. She hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't been able to go and see Boggs die. In the end that was what it had come down to. She knew it wasn't right to judge someone by one deed but she had. He had saved her life. It sounded overly sentimental but she wanted to remember him that way, not as a scared little man dying in front of her eyes. Somehow, it felt as though with his death, the last remaining link to her father had died with him. The last remaining remnant of his consciousness. But was it really her father's consciousness if it was being channelled through another person, someone so completely different from her father, Scully wondered if it wasn't total irony. She didn't even hear Mulder say her name until she felt him shaking her arm. She had forgotten his hand was there. She had just been comfortable.

"Scully?" He said quietly. She looked at him.

"Sorry, I was miles away." He smiled kindly.

"Now, don't get me wrong but, I think you should take a few days off, spend time with your family, stay away from a certain stuffy basement office, and just take some time for yourself." He suggested. She looked at his face and his eyes caught hers in a kind of lock. She knew he could see the tears that were trying to form from that moment when her voice quivered a few minutes ago. She didn't break his gaze as she thought about what he said. Finally, she closed her eyes, not willing to allow him to see any deeper into her. She looked away.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She conceded. He bit his lower lip between his teeth. She wasn't happy, he knew. But he also knew that she knew he was right. A few days off would give her the chance to clear her head and think over the events of the last few days. He guessed it must be hard when there was no physical landmark dedicated to the man, no grave to visit, no place to go and think, talk, to ponder. But still, a few days off would do her good.

OXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully left late that evening. She didn't particularly want to go home but had to when visiting hours ended. She hadn't said much for most of the evening but Mulder had been supportive. She didn't like to admit it but he was right about her taking a few days off. She did need them. She realised that a large part of her life had just been taken from her, she would need some time to acknowledge this and Mulder understood this. Sometimes she hated the fact that he seemed to understand her so well and suggest all the right suggestions. Other times he seemed to have no idea what was going on with her and he just antagonised her.

Her house seemed almost foreign to her as she walked in the door. She glanced at the chair where she had seen her father the first time. She walked over and ran her hand along the back of it, feeling the material bristle between her fingernails. Finally she laid her hand flat on the top of it before sighing and making her way to her room. She figured she deserved a proper sleep after the last few days.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok so there's another one up. I was a bit worried about writing this one because it's kinda one of the big episodes in series 1. Hope I pulled it off! More to come._


	14. Chapter 14

Gender Bender

**Gender Bender**

Mulder was quiet as they stopped for coffee on the way home. He hadn't really expected such a paranormal twist in this case. He had really just been under the impression that someone had been treating their victims with high levels of pheromones, or something to that extent. Of course, he knew that that was what Scully had said, and he knew that he couldn't possibly be seen to have agreed with her. He didn't know why. He just couldn't. Man, he'd felt like punching Brother Andrew when he caught her and Scully in that room together though. He had accepted the fact that Scully had been completely incapacitated but that didn't matter. He realised that he had gotten to a stage where if he saw or knew of anyone intimately involved with Scully, he would instantaneously dislike them. There was nothing he could do. That was just the way it was. Maybe that was why he had snapped at Scully in the car that night. All she had been trying to do was re-word his theory in order to understand it but he'd picked her up wrong, thinking she was about to disagree with him and he had chosen to be aggressive and throw her indiscretion in her face. He bit his lip now, thinking about his childishness. But he had been right. She could have been killed. What was she doing going into a secluded room with a stranger, and a suspicious one at that. Had she learned nothing on the X-Files yet? Trust no-one? Of course, he was one to talk, having occasional secret meetings with a man whose name he didn't know and who gave him more questions than answers but that was different. That was him, and this, this was her. And he discovered in that moment, that the "this" was more important.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully was glad to get to her bed that night. They had driven the whole way home, with only one stop, neither saying much on the journey. She was still too embarrassed, that and her jaw hurt. And he, she got the feeling that he was too angry. And in way she couldn't blame him; she had been stupid, she had put herself in danger and it could have been disastrous. But in the other way she thought, who gave him the right to be angry over what happened to her personally? Yes she had been tetchy and she admitted, somewhat jealous when Phoebe had been around but that hardly gave him the right to return the compliment, particularly when it had been she who had helped him crack that fire case. Sure, she had been silly, she had ignored basic training and gut instinct but something had clicked within her with Andrew. Obviously the same something that clicked within everybody else who had come in contact with these beings. It was strange but she could understand what Michel had meant when he said about the touch being electric. Still, she was glad of Mulder's acute sense of timing. She realised she hadn't said anything to him. She had been too busy getting sick and trying to calm her stomach. Should she call him? She knew he'd be awake, or should she just leave it unspoken? If he had any sense, he'd know that she was grateful. But even if he knew, it still didn't make her exempt from thanking him, did it? Sighing, she picked up the phone beside her bed and dialled. Hopefully he would be asleep. The phone picked up after two rings. Damn it.

"Mulder." The voice at the end said, somewhat groggy she had to admit. He must have been a very light sleeper.

"It's me." She said simply, sitting up against her headboard.

"Scully? What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?" He asked, concern threaded through his voice.

"I can't sleep." She admitted, "I keep thinking about the case." She could hear Mulder chuckle at the end of the line.

"Welcome to your first post X-File all nighter." She could practically hear him grinning. She tensed slightly before continuing.

"Mulder, about before, when, well, thanks. Thanks for, getting me out of there." she stuttered but hoped that he got the idea. He did.

"It's ok. Just be glad I wasn't a few minutes late." He said kindly. She nodded to herself, a nod of recognition and reassurance that he had believed her when she said she was spaced out. She spoke to him for a few more minutes before a loud yawn escaped her.

"Get some sleep Scully. I'll see you in the morning." And with that they bid each other goodnight. Scully replaced the phone and sidled down under the bedcovers, feeling somewhat happier now that she knew that Mulder's timing just had that fantastic habit, of being excellent.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok so there we go. Have to say, I didn't really care for this episode much either. But anyway, they all get done! More to come. Keep reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

Lazarus

**Lazarus**

Mulder took Bruskin's master key and opened Scully's cuffs. He pulled her to her feet, his hands on her arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, but she couldn't answer. She went straight over to Jack and knelt down beside him, feeling for a pulse, a heartbeat, desperately searching for some sign of life. This was a man whom she had spent so much time with, whom she had given so much to, who had meant so much to her. He had taught her, trained her, showed her how to be an agent, how to excel. But she couldn't even save him. Finally, defeated, she sat back on her haunches, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She couldn't cry here. She couldn't show weakness. Suddenly she felt strong hands on her shoulders, one sliding down to her elbow to help her up and out of the way as the paramedics arrived. She glanced around to see Mulder. It was his hand on her shoulder and elbow. It was he who stood behind her now where Willis had once stood, encouraging her, urging her on, watching as she carved out her own life using only the tool of her own brilliance. Mulder slipped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the paramedics announce Jack Willis's death. As they zipped up the body bag, Scully looked away and found herself meeting Mulder's deep, sympathetic eyes. She smiled thinly at him, a quiet, unspoken thanks for being there for her. If only she knew, he would always be there for her.

OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder would never forget the smile. The thin, heartbroken but grateful smile that she had offered him in the house. She had obviously shared something with this man that had gone beyond important to her. When he saw the look in her eye, he realised that once upon a time, this man had meant everything to her, and the memory of that time had etched itself across her face now. He suddenly thought about how hard it was going to be for her. How hard it would be for her to comprehend what had happened, who had died the first time around? Had there been any of Jack left within his tall, muscular frame? Had she dried in vain to save a man who turned out to be the very opposite of he who she was trying to save? They were all questions that Mulder wondered worriedly if Scully would be able to answer, or at the very least be able to understand. She didn't need this now. She had only recently lost her father; she didn't need the weight of something so confusing on her shoulders now. She would need him to be there for her, whether it was just to be someone to throw theories at or to straight out ask him questions. No matter what, it didn't matter what she wanted, how she wanted to deal with this, whatever the way she chose, he would be there for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok so there's another chapter up and going. A little bit shorter than others, but hey, quality over quantity. Thanks for all reviews – they help greatly! Thank you. More to come._


	16. Chapter 16

Young At Heart

**Young At Heart**

Mulder sighed as he turned away from the operating window, his hand instinctively going to the small of Scully's back to guide her away. He'd had enough. Finally, the tale of John Barnett was over. Maybe now he could let the demons in his soul rest. Maybe. He turned to Scully suddenly.

"How was Kathy?" He asked. Scully smirked slightly and Mulder could have sworn it was the beginnings of an evil grin.

"She's pretty traumatised. I'm going over to visit her now. I guess I owe her an apology for not telling her what we were doing there…" Scully said sheepishly. Mulder's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her what was going on?" He was amazed. Scully swallowed hard.

"Hold on Mulder, hear me out. I didn't tell her because well, she's a bit excessive and she could have quite easily said or done something to blow our cover." Scully said quickly. Mulder shook his head.

"Our cover was already blown. He knew we were going to be there. He planned the whole thing Scully. He knew that if you were there, I would be there. The whole thing was just an elaborate way of getting to me, of getting another showdown…" Mulder trailed off. Scully nodded.

"Mulder…" She began but he stopped her.

"I'm ok Scully. Honestly I am, I'm finally ok. It's over. It's done." He smiled a warm smile and she returned it. They stood watching each other for a moment, neither person moving to speak, there wasn't a need. If there was one thing Scully found odd about their relationship, it was the fact that neither of them needed to be speaking in order for the other to feel comfortable. It didn't make either of them antsy the way it made some people, even the closest of married couples didn't like to sit in silence. But not she and Mulder. Their silences often carried more depth, emotion and understanding than any words ever could. Finally Mulder spoke.

"So how does it feel to get shot twice and live?" He asked jokingly. She chuckled.

"Sore. I still got bruises you know." She pointed out and he nodded.

"I know. It can be pretty sore." He agreed. Scully fingered the point on her chest where the bullet had hit, and flinched slightly. As she removed her hand, she accidentally opened one of the shirt buttons to reveal the bruise just at the point where the two collarbones meet.

"Ouch." Mulder said, without thinking. Scully looked at him and then realised that the button on her shirt had opened. Embarrassed she quickly buttoned the shirt, covering up her wound.

"Sorry. It's a sore place to get hit." He added. She merely nodded.

"I think I'll live." She joked before they began walking down the hotel corridor. Scully had to go visit Kathy soon, or she would probably have lost a friend. Now all she had to do was come up with a decent reason not to tell Kathy the truth as to why she didn't tell her what was going on…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXO

_OK, so there's Young At Heart gone up. I'm getting through them pretty quick now. Hope you're all enjoying it still. Read and review. More to Come._


	17. Chapter 17

E

**E.B.E**

Mulder didn't say much as he started the car and drove out of the base. He was confused; he didn't know who to believe or who to trust. Except Scully. She had been right about the photograph. And she had been right about him. Sometime he _did_ just want to believe so badly that he convinced himself of the reality of things that weren't so. He couldn't help it. It was so easy for people like Scully to believe in the power of medicine and science. That was her calling. She had something solid to place her faith in. But he, he had nothing. Remnants of pictures and tip-offs, half of which turned out to be fake and the other half, taken away by the powers-that-be or some other such force. He had nothing to go on, but yet he still went. He had realised a long time ago that that was what faith was. Believing in something completely despite having no evidence or proof. Sometimes though, it just got frustrating… When every truth was covered by two lies; when every lie made up for with a half truth; glimpses of something that could be nothing, but then again, could be anything; so many near misses. Just like tonight. He had been adamant that Mulder not look inside the glass but Mulder had looked anyway. And for what? There had been nothing in there. What was the problem with him looking inside? Mulder wondered if he was more motivated knowing nothing. Maybe it was what made him the way he was. Perhaps, to change that, to show Mulder the truth that he so desperately longed for, maybe to do that would be his downfall; the destruction of Mulder and all that he was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully let him sit and brood for a while. She was sure he would talk eventually and when he did, he wouldn't be happy. She could understand how difficult it was for him. She believed him completely when he said he had no one to trust but her. He had one of those honest faces. She found herself mentally scolding herself for a lot of the journey home. After everything that had happened she couldn't help but flashback to one of the least important aspects of the case.

"_I think it's remotely plausible that someone might think you're hot."_

Was that a signal of interest? Was it a statement of intent? Or was it just Mulder being flattering? He had been so deadpan when he said it. His tone hadn't changed from the way he usually spoke. It was as if he was reading the line out of a book. She didn't know what to think, particularly considering what had happened afterwards. Something that no one would even blink at but it had surprised Scully. When she was showing him the bug, when he had knelt down beside her, one hand on the back of her chair, almost shielding her, making her feel slightly claustrophobic, but in a good way; instead of taking the bug from her hand, he had very gently placed his hand around her wrist and pulled it towards him, so close that she could feel his breath on her knuckles. That, coupled with the previous comment, had her head in a muddle. One thing was for sure though, his touch felt good. He had soft, smooth hands, and he had taken her wrist so gently she had almost closed her eyes and let herself imagine something else. She was chastising herself almost every night now. She didn't know what it was but she felt an ever-growing attraction for her partner, even when he was doing something to really piss her off. Maybe it was the trust thing. Maybe she just felt that connection and had misinterpreted it. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know what to think. If she decided to be honest with him, she was afraid of what he might think. So she did what she always did. She stayed silent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok, so I took a bit of a break but I'm back now and hoping to get the rest of Series one up fairly quickly.s_


	18. Chapter 18

Miracle Man

**Miracle Man**

"So how many times _have_ you seen 'The Exorcist', Scully?" Mulder quipped as they finally pulled in outside her house. It had been a long journey home. Scully began to wonder if that was what life was going to be for her, just one long journey after another, all culminating in chapters of the same story, seemingly unconnected cases all leading to a bigger picture. Certainly Mulder seemed to think so. Frankly, she had only been working there for a little less than a year and already she was exhausted. It had been both physically and mentally taxing. She had expected this to be a simple case of fraud that they could sort out in a day or two and that would be it.

"I was kidding Mulder. I hate that film." She replied, chuckling. He took the keys out of the ignition.

"Is that because of your faith?" He asked solemnly. He didn't believe in any religion but he was always interested in hearing people's opinions around it.

"No, it's just a bad film!" She laughed and he nodded.

"I see. Anyway…home sweet home." He nodded towards her flat and she smiled. He stepped out of the car with her and she gave him a quizzical look.

"I'll take one of your bags up." He said quickly.

"There's no need. I can take them…" She protested weakly but he was having none of it.

"No, no. I insist." He took the heavier of her two bags out of the trunk. She smiled and closed the trunk for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully switched on a light as she walked in, slipping her high heels off by the door as she did. Mulder stepped in meekly behind her and left the bag down beside her couch. She turned to face him.

"Thanks Mulder. Nice to see chivalry isn't dead." She joked and he nodded his head, that look on his face that said 'I know you're taunting me but I don't care."

"Do you want a cup of coffee or something?" Scully offered as she made her way toward the kitchen. He thought about it for a minute before declining. She popped her head around the doorway, slightly surprised but managing to hide the look of disappointment on her face.

"I, uh, I'm going to get home and grab a shower. I'm sure you probably want to do the same and get some sleep. I won't keep you." He smiled thinly and she nodded, walking back out to see him to the door.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said and he nodded as she opened the door to see him out. He waved and said 'goodnight'. Then he was gone. Scully closed the door and frowned. She hadn't expected him to take off so quickly she admitted. She had actually, and evidently, presumptuously assumed he had only offered to carry her bag as a way of coming up for a chat. Maybe he just was tired. She didn't know and right now, she was too tired to think about it properly. All she wanted now was a hot bath and her bed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mulder yawned loudly as he drove to his apartment. His first mistake had been carrying Scully's bag for her. Her apartment was so homey, so inviting and warm. Whereas his was cold, boring and bleak looking. It was an uninviting place and having spent more than two minutes in Scully's apartment, he knew where he would rather be. But he was right to leave, wasn't he? He couldn't ignore the feelings and thoughts he had been having recently about his partner. He had tried to block them out, he had told himself he was delusional, or at least more delusional than usual but still she invaded his thoughts and dreams. And that was another reason why he'd had to leave. He was pretty sure she didn't feel anything for him. He was terrified of saying something stupid, making her uncomfortable and maybe making her ask for a transfer. They'd only worked together for a little less than a year but already, he felt a connection to her, as though he couldn't work without her, as though she had made him better, given him more purpose and given his work some essence of credibility just by being there. No, he couldn't risk the possibility that he might do something stupid to scare her away. He would just have to remain silent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok, so there's Miracle Man. I realise on re-reading that this chapter didn't really delve into events of the episode apart from the "Exorcist" part and I suppose that's my justification because I got the impression from both characters tones in that scene that they were flirting, whether unknowingly or not so that's where this chapter comes from! Thanks for reviews! More to come!_


	19. Chapter 19

Shapes

**Shapes**

"I'll make a note in my diary for 8 years time…" Scully said sardonically as they pulled away from the reservation. Mulder simply grunted.

"I still don't understand it Mulder…" She said exasperatedly. He looked at her.

"I don't, I don't think it's supposed to really be understood, not properly anyway. And I have a funny feeling that Ish wasn't lying just now." He said braking for a car crossing in front of him before driving on again. Scully shrugged.

"You think you'll still be here in 8 years time?" She asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Where else would I be? Well, I guess it's assuming I don't get thrown out of the Bureau between now and then. Maybe by that stage you'll be head of the Bureau and you can put in a good word for me." He joked and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't pin your hopes on me. After-all I'm the one who's going to schedule this case in her diary, 8 years in advance." She stifled a laugh and again he looked at her, a bemused look on his face.

"You planning on still being here then?" It wasn't a challenge or even a question. It was really Mulder trying to comprehend what she was implying and trying to figure out if she was pulling his leg or not. She smiled a sweet smile, the kind that melted hearts and nodded.

"Where else would I be?" She mimicked his answer and then she continued, "I told you a while ago Mulder. I love my job. Sure I argue with you, we don't always agree but I love the work. I love the inconsistency of it, even though it might not seem like it. I love seeing something new every time, how every case is different but in some way still essentially the same…" She shrugged, thinking.

"And I know there's going to be a line about working with a brilliant, if slightly eccentric partner…" Mulder teased and she chuckled.

"Well I was going to say "very" eccentric but, yeah. I don't know Mulder. A lot can happen in 8 years. Neither of us could be here. You notice how Ish seemed to direct that comment directly at you? He ignored me. Maybe I'll be gone. That is, of course, presuming he can see into the future…" She adopted her sceptical tone of voice again and Mulder laughed.

"For a minute there I thought I'd be asked to turn the car around so you could go back and get your fortune told!" She punched playfully in the arm.

"Nah, if I'm still curious, I'll get him to tell me in 8 years time." She joked back and they both laughed. Scully glanced out the window and watched the road zooming past beneath them. She dreaded to think how much tarmac and how much mileage she would have covered in the space of 8 years. She didn't really care as long as she was getting past the mileage alive, and with Mulder alive too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Ok so slightly lighter chapter there, but really the only thing I could pick up out of that episode was the "8 years" thing at the end. I figured it would make for a nice comic touch. Read and Review! More to come._


	20. Chapter 20

Darkness Falls

**Darkness Falls**

As they sat side by side on the rickety camp-bed in the cabin, Larry sitting nervously in a nearby chair, Mulder suddenly realised that for possibly the first time in his life, he was scared. And he knew Scully was too. They had never encountered anything like this before. And Mulder really didn't want to be dug out of a cocoon in a hundred years time. As he sat there with Scully and thought about all the events of the past day or two, he thought about his life so far and how much more he had expected from it. But most of all, he thought about Scully. He risked a glance at her every now and then, and he thought he was going to be overwhelmed by the intense desire to kiss her. He wondered if she would mind, wondered if it would make any difference seeing as they were probably going to die a horrible death soon. He wondered if she'd kiss him back…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully felt her body tense as he sat down on the camp-bed next to her, leaning on his knees so that his hands fell just inches from her legs. She sighed. She hated admitting any kind of weakness but she simply had to admit that this time, she was absolutely terrified. After seeing that man wrapped up in the cocoon she had felt physically sick all day. Was he one of the men from that expedition back in the early part of the century? Was he a more recent traveller, as recent maybe as the last 20 years? Was he someone who had a wife or kids that always wondered what happened to him but never found out? She felt weak when she thought of how many more men or women could be scattered across this woods, how many had died because of these insects, and how many had left heartbroken people behind. As Mulder straightened his stance, she felt his shoulder brush off hers and her breath hitched for a minute. Was it wrong that in these moments preceding almost certain death, that the only thing she really wanted to do was kiss her partner? Was it wrong, to just once, want the feel of his lips on hers, even she wasn't going to be alive long enough to appreciate it? It felt like torture. She knew it couldn't happen, but yet, that didn't stop her from willing it to be so.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Mulder groaned in frustration. Scully paid no attention to him; she had actually mistaken the noise for his stomach. When she stole a glance at him this time however, she realised that he was looking directly at her too. She smiled weakly and he nodded back. Their gaze held and Scully suddenly felt as if they were somewhere else completely, and there was no-one there, and maybe it was because she made herself believe that idea so completely that when she saw him leaning into her face, she didn't stop him. Their lips met in a warm, soft embrace and she opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue access to hers. Her hands went to his shoulders as the kiss deepened slightly. He brought his hands to her hips, sliding one around her waist, while she curled her hand around his neck, pulling him closer, her other hand on his cheek…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mulder woke with a start. The TV murmured softly in the background and he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He had to stop having these dreams. He sighed as he lay back on his couch. Who was he kidding? Scully was an amazing woman. She probably had every manner of guy chasing after her. It was never going to happen…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Scully gasped as her eyes bolted open, her dream waking her in shock. She had been kissing Mulder, and as far as she could gather fom her dream it had been good. Of course it had been good, she scolded herself. Look at his lips, soft, kissable; he was naturally going to be a good kisser. She yawned loudly and turned to look at her clock. Four o' clock in the morning. Wonderful. As she twistedaway from the clock side of her bed, she buried her head beneath one of her pillows. She wished these dreams would just stop…

OXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, so there's that chapter up. Something a bit different but hope people like it. Coming up home-straight on season 1 now. Let me know if ppl are interested in a Season 2 one of these. R+R! Thanks._


	21. Chapter 21

Born Again

**Born Again**

Mulder made his way to the car, loosening his tie and opening his top button on his shirt as he did. Scully was waiting for him. She hadn't felt like going inside. She was admittedly still a bit spooked about everything that had happened. He sat into the car and sighed. She glanced at him.

"What is it, Mulder?" She asked wearily. She had long since learned that asking that question was at her own risk and she had only herself to blame when she didn't like what she heard. But this time Mulder was silent. He simply shook his head and started the car.

"Mulder…" She tried again and he looked at her this time.

"Honestly Scully, it's nothing." She nodded her head and he pulled out onto the road. She shrugged and said nothing.

"Do you remember learning to swim Scully?" He asked suddenly and she looked up from where she had been staring out the window. She thought about it for a minute.

"Um, vaguely, why?" She asked curiously. She wondered if she was going to get some kind of insight into what was bothering him.

"Michelle, she was taking her first swimming lesson this afternoon when I was inside. I remember when I was first learning to swim." He started and she looked at him, waiting.

"I remember one day, getting cocky and jumping into the pool instead of getting in like everyone else. I went down in the water, right down, and I panicked, started thrashing around thinking I'd never get back up and that this was it, I was going to die…" He trailed off and Scully nudged him.

"What happened?" He swallowed.

"One of the guys who was in the same lesson pulled me up. I wasn't even in the deep end. I just got so scared that I panicked and immediately expected the worst. It's what I've been doing ever since then…except I did learn how to swim." He grinned and she nodded back.

"What's brought this on Mulder?" She asked.

"I don't know, just everything in the last few weeks. I'll tell you the truth Scully, I'm scared. I'm scared about what's coming for us." He said seriously and she frowned slightly.

"You're talking about that change you envision…" She said referring to their conversation after the Toom's case. He nodded.

"It's coming Scully and we're not going to be able to stop it. I know it." He spoke forcefully and so emotionally that she didn't think she would be able to talk to him.

"Mulder, you're like a cryptic crossword sometimes, you know that?" He looked at her quizzically.

"You figure out the most difficult clues but get the easy ones wrong." She told him and he smiled, not entirely sure of the message she was trying to convey. He gave up trying to decipher it.

"And you call _me_ cryptic." He joked as he put his foot down and they made their way back to D.C.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ok so there's Born Again. I couldn't really get much out of this episode except the swimming thing so I kinda flashed back to the end of Tooms. Thank you all for your reviews, keep it up! More to come._


	22. Chapter 22

Roland

**Roland**

Scully's heart felt heavy as they lead Roland away from his room, from the life he had known, to something that neither she nor her partner had wanted for him. Scully glanced back at Tracy who was still holding the jar of stars Roland had entrusted to her. Scully smiled as she watched the young girl poke her finger through the stars, marvelling at the colours, her worries about Roland momentarily forgotten. But Scully felt for the girl. It would hit her when she would be sitting in the living room and Roland wouldn't be there. Then, against all of her better judgement she walked back towards Roland's room, towards Tracy. Mulder stopped and turned back to look at his partner, then at Roland and finally decided to follow Roland.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

At first Tracy didn't notice her. She had one of the stars on her finger and she was moving it so that the light would reflect on it in different patterns. She smiled and chuckled as it did. Scully gave her a warm smile.

"Hi Tracy." She said simply.

"Hi Miss Scully." Tracy replied, still not dragging her attention away from the star on her index finger.

"No, call me Dana." Scully said kindly and Tracy nodded.

"Dana…" she said thoughtfully. Scully was about to open her mouth to speak when she realised she didn't have a clue what to say. She had no idea what to say to this girl who had just professed love for her friend. It had been a great idea in her head to come in and try to explain to Tracy that everything would be ok and that Roland would be back with her soon. But then, who was she to preach to Tracy? Tracy had just done something Scully had never been able to do. Tell someone she loved them. She had always shied away from doing it, had always been afraid that by saying it she somehow would make herself vulnerable. And the small fact that she had never actually felt the need to say it. How could she possibly say anything to try and reassure this girl? She sighed and stepped back from the girl.

"We'll see you soon Tracy." She said, hoping that she wasn't lying. Tracy simply nodded. She turned and was about to walk through the doorway when Tracy spoke.

"Dana…" she said softly and Scully turned around, a smile on her face, such a relief to hear her first name spoken so softly. Tracy walked over to her and showed her the star on her finger. Scully smiled. Tracy took her hand and placed the star in her palm. Scully looked at, her face falling into one of disbelief and wonder. She closed her fingers over it and shifted it into her pocket.

"Thank you Tracy." She said, meaning it completely. Tracy turned away but then stopped again. Without turning around she spoke.

"When will Roland be coming back?" Scully took a deep breath.

"Soon Tracy, as soon as we can get him back." She saw Tracy nod her head and walk towards Roland's closet. Scully left her her privacy and walked out of the room, her hand still coiled around the star in her pocket.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You ok, Scully? Mulder asked as she walked out the front door towards their car.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodbye to Tracy." She said simply. Mulder nodded. He noticed Scully's hand in her pocket. She almost never walked with one hand in her pocket, it was always either both or neither, and usually the latter. He bit his lip.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Mulder, I'm fine." She reassured him and they both sat into the car. Scully withdrew her hand from her pocket, leaving the star resting there. She could have told Mulder, she could have showed it to him and told him what it meant, but she didn't. It meant something to her. It didn't have to be anything particular, just something, and she didn't need to share it with anyone else.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

_Ok, so I'm kinda writing all these ambiguous stories at the minute with, take your own meanings from them. Hope people are still following. Oooh, only one chapter left! Read and review! Thank you!_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Erlenmeyer Flask**

Scully sat anxiously in the hospital, her partner in of the rooms adjacent to her, her partner's contact in one of the cold underground morgues. He would most likely be transferred soon, if it hadn't already happened. There was no point in her trying to stop it. _They_ did what they liked. There would be no autopsy, no files, no next of kin. The man would be lucky if he was even recognised as a John Doe. He'd probably be lucky to even have a burial, she thought suddenly. And, all of a sudden she found herself doing something she hadn't done for quite a while – wondering what she was after getting herself into. She thought about Mulder in the next room, and the state of his face when she found him, burns and sores. Whatever he had come in contact with had been lethal, and she really had to wonder if she would be strong enough to deal with all of this, and probably more. Her faith had been tested severely by what she'd seen in that canister, her faith and beliefs, her science and logic. What was going on here? Was this how things were going to continue? Was this the worst that could happen, or was it only the tip of the iceberg?

OXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Mulder's eyes flickered open and he found himself in a hospital room. It didn't surprise him anymore. He had become quite accustomed to waking up in hospitals, whether as a patient or a worried visitor. He thought hard and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was being tied up in that attic. Everything after that was a blur. He vaguely remembered hearing a gunshot but couldn't be sure. Maybe Scully would know. If not, maybe _he_ could help them.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He smiled when he saw Scully walking into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently. He shrugged.

"I'm fine. Eyes are a bit sore but I'll live. But, do you have any idea how I got here?" he asked and he saw her breath hitch. He frowned and stood up.

"What, Scully?" He asked, a demanding tone to his voice. She looked at the floor, and then looked back at him.

"Mulder, Deep Throat is dead." She said solemnly, biting her lip expecting a backlash from him but not getting it. Mulder sighed, looking at the ground.

"They found out he was talking to us…" He said thoughtfully, "I'm surprised they didn't kill us too." He added and Scully sat down on the bed beside him.

"Why do you think they didn't?" she asked, suddenly quite nervous, knowing he was right. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't understand that. No one would ever miss me… they'd be glad to see the back of me…" He shrugged. He liked to think that they wouldn't kill Scully but he didn't for a minute believe himself.

"Mulder, people have a higher opinion of you than you think." She said pointedly and then wished she hadn't. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised, imploring her to elaborate. She sighed.

"Well, me, for a start." She said quickly and he smiled up at her.

"Thanks Scully." He replied warmly, and she could see in his eyes that it meant something to him, to have her trust. She nodded shyly.

"So what do we do now?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Wait, I guess." And with that he stood up, taking his jacket and telling her he had been discharged earlier on. They were both free to go. The question was, where, for how long and how many people would be watching.

OXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully had been sleeping soundly, dreaming of everything and nothing, when a sudden blackness in her dreams woke her. It hadn't been anything tangible. Literally, just darkness, black. She sighed as she turned and looked at the clock. They'd had a long day and she had just climbed into her bed on arrival back to her house. Now she realised she had only been asleep for about an hour. She was about to turn back over when the phone rang. No one rang at this hour of the night. Except for him. Here it goes, she thought to herself as she picked up the phone, bracing herself for what was to come.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

_Ok, so took a while to get this one up but I've been busy. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, I'm taking a break for a while and going to write some other things but I'm thinking I'll come back and do series 2. It'll be a new story not a continuation of this so if anyone is interested, add me on their author list and I hope to have new stuff up soon._

_My thanks to all who reviewed. Hopefully I'll be seeing you again!_


End file.
